Persis and Apollo: In which Jason, Piper, and Leo find out
by GinnyPotter1999
Summary: Persis Jackson meets Apollo in Camp Jupiter after she regains her memory. Jason, Piper, Leo and Reyna are all curious, so they ask Annabeth to tell them about the unusual couple.


Author's Note: Persis Jackson(fem!Percy) started dating Apollo after the Second Titan War. When Hera starts the prophecy, she explicitly forbids Apollo from doing anything that will put her plan in jeopardy. He's one of the few gods not affected by the Greek-Roman schizophrenia, so I figured he would be pretty much normal.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does.**

" So, how was Camp Half-Blood, Jason?" asked Persis. Persis, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, and Jason were currently in Percy's Praetor house, getting to know each other, Annabeth having deemed it crucial to the completion of the quest.

"It was pretty great, but I still like Camp Jupiter best," smiled Jason.

Percy frowned." Any gods visit?"

" Yeah, actually, Apollo was there quite a few times, " Jason answered, as Percy looked relieved."Why?" He was curious, he'd admit it. Percy had asked if any gods had visited, and was relieved that Apollo had visited.

Percy shrugged."Oh, no reason." She smiled.

Jason narrowed his eyes. He had met Persis only a day before, and they already got along really well, but he knew something was going on. What was Persis Jackson hiding?

Persis and Reyna and Jason were sitting at the Praetors' Table in the dining pavilion, accompanied by Leo, Piper and Annabeth. Frank and Hazel were at the Fifth Cohort table, sitting with the rest of the legion.

"So, why were you so interested if the gods had visited Camp Half-Blood?" Jason asked. He had earlier debated asking Annabeth, but doubted that she would tell him anything about her best friend. Now at dinner, she was absorbed in a book, and Jason had decided to outright ask Percy.

"Oh, they're like crucial to defeating Gaia, right?"Percy deferred.

"No shit, Sherlock," muttered Annabeth.

"What?" asked Percy.

"Nothing," said Annabeth, smiling brightly.

Just then, there some legionaries started pointing at the sky, as a red Maserati Spyder came towards them from the sky, heading straight for Percy.

Jason looked at Percy, as everybody else moved out of the way of the car.

Percy's eyes were shining, and she looked happier than she had all day. The car swerved just before it hit her, stopping right next to the Praetors' Table. A blond guy with crystal blue eyes, in a toga, got out.. Apollo.

The entire legion, excepting Percy stood and bowed to him. Apollo ignored them. He was staring at Percy with a smile on his face. Apollo held his arms wide open, as Percy ran to him and hugged him.

"I am never letting Hera do any crap like that ever again," he whispered.

Percy laughed. "I doubt anyone will let her. Apollo. We have an audience."

"Who cares?"

"We can go to my house," Percy mutters.

"Sure." They let go of each other. The entire legion was staring, shocked. Their Praetor just hugged a god. Apollo.

Apollo looked around, as if analyzing everyone. "This is an unofficial visit," he said, before taking Percy's hand and walking out, while pressing a button on his car keys. His car vanished, as the entire legion burst into conversation.

As soon as Apollo and Percy walked out, the five sat back down at the table.

"That was so cute!" exclaimed Piper. " She's in love with Apollo!"

Jason turned to her. "Aphrodite's been influencing you again. But that was weird."

"They've been dating for a year, since the Second Titan War ended," Annabeth stated calmly.

"Come to think of it, Percy did Iris-Message someone in Alaska, after she called her mom." Frank scrunched his eyebrows, as if trying to remember what exactly she had said before making that Iris-Message.

"Definitely Apollo," said Annabeth.

"How did it start?" asked Leo and Hazel unanimously. Frank frowned.

"Well," began Annabeth, "they met when I was kidnapped by Kronos, and tricked into holding up the sky. Artemis and her hunters were there, and when Artemis needed to hunt a monster by herself, so she called Apollo to take the Hunters and Percy and Thalia, and two half bloods they had found-Nico and his sister Bianca. Apollo let Percy drive the Sun Chariot-"

"Percy drove the Sun Chariot?!" exclaimed Leo. "It must be awesome! I can only imagine the mechanics behind it-"

"Annabeth, you can continue. Sa- Leo can wonder about the mechanics mentally," said Hazel.

"He also helped Percy quite a bit in that quest, and their paths didn't cross for like a year after that. After the Second Titan War, Percy was offered godhood. She denied, but instead asked for all the children of all the gods-including the minor ones-to be recognized, and for all the gods to claim their children before the age of thirteen, and for Hades and Hestia to be on the Olympian Council. In the war, and the year before that, Apollo lost quite a few of his kids. so he was visiting Camp Half-Blood quite often, and he and Percy just got closer. Poseidon was mad about it, but he agreed, and Apollo swore on the Styx to be faithful to her. Poseidon was pretty much okay with the relationship after that," ended Annabeth.

"Interesting," mused Leo. " I imagine it wouldn't be the same to, like date an evil snow goddess like Khione."

"I remember this time, Percy had a date with Apollo at 7 'o' clock, and it was around 4. Percy didn't have anything to wear, and she was freaking out. Sally was making her try on dress after dress. Oh, and Sally didn't know Percy had a date with Apollo. Then a delivery came, and there was this really beautiful black dress inside, with this diamond necklace and earrings, from Tiffany's. Sally turned to Percy and asked her if her boyfriend was immortal. Percy was kind of shocked, and said yes. Sally asked if it was a minor god, and Percy blurted out that it was an Olympian, and then Sally asked if it was Apollo, or was it Hermes," Annabeth recounted.

Jason raised an eyebrow." Sally actually asked her if it was Apollo or Hermes?"

Annabeth nodded.

"That is so cute!" squealed Piper.

"That helps understand why she looked so hopeful after both Juno and Mars came and went," said Reyna.

"She seriously drove the Sun Chariot?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, but if you want details, ask her," Annabeth sighed. Leo was so mechanics-obsessed.

"Yeah, I will!" exclaimed Leo excitedly, heading off in the direction of the Praetor's house.


End file.
